Prove me Worthy
by Kayteelovestwilight
Summary: Paul has never noticed how unbelievingly amazing Rachel Black is. Why is she trying so hard to push him away? How can he prove to her that he is worth the chance when she won't let him in? What secret is she hiding? Paul&Rachel rated T


**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone! I'm back! Soooo I have a preposition for you guys! I am writing an imprint saga! Where all my stories will intersect and include the same main events plus their own personal journey's from different point of views. Each of my stories will be 30 to 40 Chapters long. For now I am putting all the first chapters up to each story. Tell me how you think I should update! Should I focus on one story at a time or update a different story every week. I will include a bonus story/ chapter where I will show every character and their children and imprints and the time line (: So look for that! All of my stories are Canon pairings.

**Disclaimer: All characters you recognize belong to Stephenie Meyer (:**

This is the order of my stories!

Brady/Aubrey Seth/Kara Paul/Rachel Collin/Corrine Jake/Ness Gabby/Will

Quil/Claire Ryan

**This is my Paul/Rachel Story! **

**Summary**: Paul has never noticed how unbelievingly amazing Rachel Black is. Why is she trying so hard to push him away? How can he prove to her that he is worth the chance when she won't let him in? What secret is she hiding?

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

**Rachel's POV**

It's been almost five years since I've been back home. I avoided it at all costs. Of course I missed my family, but the memories were too strong and completely unbearable. I saw my mom everywhere, I missed her so much. Pushing those thoughts aside, I stepped up the stairs of the old red house I grew up in. My little brother-or way _bigger_, Woah, he grew- answered the door before I could knock.

He scooped me up in his arms and hugged me.

"Can't…breathe" I spit out. He mumbled an apology and then appraised me.

"Wow, you haven't grown at all." I glared at him then continued to set my stuff upstairs.

"It's not my fault we all can't have freakish growth spurts. Where's dad?"

"He's over with Charlie; this is what you get for wanting to surprise him." He snickered.

"Well I'm just gonna wait at the beach, see you later Jake." I said as I grabbed my book and headed out the door.

Today it wasn't raining, thankfully. It was overcast and a nice day for La Push. I sat down on the damp sand and began reading my book. About twenty minutes later I heard really loud annoying laughing. I looked over and saw four hulking figures.

They were coming my way so I just ignored them and continued to read.

"Rachel? Rachel Black? Is that you?" One of the guys from the group asked.

He did look kind of familia-

"Embry!" I jumped up and hugged him. "Oh my gosh Quil, you guys are both so huge!"

"Ya, you don't look much different," Embry said wiggling his eyebrows. He's always had a little fling for me, though I never paid any mind to him.

I laughed and swatted his arm, "Thanks, So how are you guys, oh wait I'm being rude, who are your friends?" I said gesturing to the two guys standing on either side of them. I didn't think I recognized them. They were both very large, obviously, but one of them was looking down.

"Oh, ya this is Jared," he said, gesturing to the one who was texting on his cell phone, a huge smile on his face. He politely nodded then returned to his phone. "And this is Paul." He said patting him on his back.

When he did that Paul looked up angrily at Quil, and then he looked at me…

His big brown eyes warmed instantly. They were beautiful and so was the man standing in front of me. His perfectly ripped chest was showing through his tight shirt. His black hair looked soft and it went down just past his ears; I wanted to run my hands through it so bad…  
_Wait._

"Paul Walker?" I asked as anger spread throughout me, ugh I _hated _Paul Walker. I know it's been 5 years but I held a grudge. He nodded slowly, cautiously at my angered expression. "UGH!" I yelled as I went to walk away from that obnoxious pig.

Suddenly I felt something warm on my arm, restraining me. "What is it?" wait, he didn't remember. He didn't fucking remember that he ruined my life! Anger like no other spread from my head to the very tips of my toes and I felt so hot I felt like I needed to stop drop and roll.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I roared, yanking my arm away. Quil and Embry shared a shocked glance. They knew I was mad, I never _ever_ cussed.

He took his arm back almost immediately and a heartbroken expression crossed his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't you get it? I. Hate. You. Do not _ever _come near me again! I never want to see your stupid, ugly, obnoxious, annoying face for the rest of my life!" I yelled in his face. I stormed away then; I only looked back once only to see Paul crying, on his knees, HA, he deserved it after what he put me through.

I made it home in record timing, angry tears streaming down my face. I slammed the door and sat down with a huff. Jake put an arm around me and just let me cry into his chest. He didn't ask what's wrong or badger me with questions.

I can't believe Paul didn't remember me. Or more specifically what he did to me. Only one person knows what really happened between me and Paul. Becca. Some people knew half of the story, some knew the part of it but only she knew the whole thing. I needed to tell her about it, I really need to talk to her. She could cheer me up.

Right then my cell started to ring, Jake handed it to me. "Hello?" I said. I didn't check the caller ID.

"I had a feeling, my magical twin connecters were ringing, what's the matter?" becks said seriously and playfully at the same time.

I laughed and Jake looked awed. He never believed that we had twin telepathy but he's witnessed it many times. I walked outside so I could talk freely.

Taking a deep breath I started, "Well I ran into him today, and he looked…Hot. Like hotter than he was before, he got taller and ripped and he looked at me so sweetly and then like I realized it was him and I got all mad, and he didn't even remember. He didn't freaking remember what he did which pissed me off even more, and then when I ranted at him how I hated him, and everything I stormed away, then when I looked back, he was crying I mean really I can't believe him."

"I think you should tell him." She said quietly.

"Tell him? Tell him! No I can never ever tell him, I don't want him in my life and definitely not her life. It was a mistake in the first place and he probably wouldn't care anyway."

"Ya, I guess you're right, but can you promise me something?"

"Sure." I sighed.

"If you get to know him-"

"I won't." I interjected.

"If you do, and he's different, you know it's been years, he's an adult now, but if he's different, can you promise me you'll tell him. I think he has the right to know his own-"

"He is nothing to her. He hasn't been there for her and he's not gonna be so therefore he's nothing." I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay fine. Do what you want, it's your decision this is just my opinion."

"Okay, thanks, I have to go now. Love you. Bye." I hung up the phone and made my way inside to unpack my stuff.


End file.
